


The Rain Cliche

by glassesgay



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i gave myself a cavity writing this, patton just being patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: While walking to school, Patton and Logan get caught in the rain and the two share an umbrella.  Romantic shenanigans ensue.





	The Rain Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr by anonymous

Patton was almost ready to head to school when he heard knocking on the front door.  He yelled at his mom not to get it as he raced down the hall, tripping over his own backpack.  He then proceeded to slide into the front door, as he was wearing socks and had no traction.  He flung open the door to see an amused Logan standing in front of him.

"Did you run into the door again?" he asked.  "I heard the crash."

Patton just shrugged as he moved over to allow Logan inside, knowing it would be pointless to deny it but also not wanting to admit it.

"One sec, lemme grab my backpack," Patton said as he went down the hallway.

"And your shoes?" Logan called back.

"Yes."

Once Patton had finally grabbed all his things ("Oh, wait!  Forgot my textbook!) the two headed towards school.

Logan and Patton lived in the same neighborhood and it wasn't too far from the school.  The two became friends and shortly after Patton had grown a huge crush on Logan.  Desperate for more time to spend with the ever-busy nerd, he asked if he wanted to start walking to school in the mornings and was pleasantly surprised when Logan actually said yes.  The only days they didn't walk to school together was when the weather was bad, so Logan would pick Patton up in his car.  Which Patton wouldn't mind if it didn't mean the trip to school had to be so much shorter.

"Did I tell you my neighbor's dog had puppies??" Patton exclaimed, startling Logan as he grabbed Logan's arm out of excitement.

"No, you didn't," Logan said, straightening his tie and composing himself.

"Well, she  _did_!  And they're golden retrievers and the cutest things in the world.  I visited them yesterday and oh my gosh they are so freakin'  _little!_ I-"

Patton was cut off by a crash of thunder.  Startled, he grabbed Logan's arm again, but Logan was prepared for it this time as Patton was often startled by loud noises.

Logan looked up and saw the dark clouds looming above them.  A raindrop hit his nose and Patton felt rain fall on the top of his head.

"Hm.  The weather report didn't mention any rain this morning," Logan said as he pulled his umbrella out of his backpack.  Patton reached to grab his before realizing he didn't actually have it.

Logan noticed and sighed.

"Come on, we can both use mine.  Don't want you getting to school all soaked."

Patton ducked under the umbrella and stood by Logan and grabbed Logan's arm again as another burst of thunder boomed above them.  When Logan didn't object to Patton hanging on his arm, Patton decided not to move.

"You were telling me about puppies?" Logan reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Patton exclaimed.  Logan was happy to see Patton distracted from the rain as he seemed relaxed again.

Logan glanced over to see Patton smiling widely with his eyes basically sparkling as he talked.  He had moved on from the puppies and was talking about this really old cat he saw.  As he talked he tightened the grip he had on Logan's arm, and Logan tried not to get too flustered at the predicament he was in.  Logan always carried a calm, sophisticated demeanor, but Patton had an effect on him that made him drop this sophisticated act.  It was sort of frustrating and endearing at the same time.

Patton, however, was not aware of the effect his presence had on Logan, and when he saw the red blush that rose in Logan's cheeks, his "dad-friend" instincts kicked in.

"Hey, Logan?  Are you okay?  Is the rain making you cold?  Do you need to borrow my cat hood-"

"I'm fine, Patton," Logan responded quickly.

Patton wasn't convinced, but he didn't want to annoy Logan by pestering him, so he let him be.

They walked a little bit longer.  Since they started walking fairly early in the morning, not many people were on their way to school yet, so the roads were fairly empty with only the occasional car driving past them.  A couple of times Logan had to quickly push the umbrella to the side of them to avoid getting hit with the cascade of water that followed a fast driver.  This, of course, would lead to them getting rained on for a bit, but it wasn't that bad.

"Logan!" Patton exclaimed suddenly.

"Hm?" Logan hummed.

"There is an entire row of puddles," Patton whispered.

"Yes?" Logan said, knowing where this conversation was heading and trying (and failing) to stop the little smile that was appearing on his lips.

"And I am going to jump in  _every one,_ " Patton finished, still whispering.  Logan allowed himself to fully smile as he looked down at the shorter boy.  Patton was staring ahead, determined.

And it was extremely adorable.

"Okay," Logan responded.

As they approached the first one, Patton ducked under the umbrella and ran and jumped in the first one.  He turned around to see Logan and Logan noticed that evil glint in Patton's eye.  Patton suddenly kicked some water towards Logan but Logan pulled the umbrella down in front of him before he could get hit.

Logan continued walking towards Patton and before Logan could reach him he'd run and jump in the puddle ahead.  This continued until Logan stopped walking.  Patton quirked his head sideways in question, and suddenly Logan kicked a nearby puddle to splash Patton.  Patton shrieked excitedly.  He kicked back but Logan ducked the umbrella down again.

"No fair!" Patton called, but he didn't really mind.  He knew Logan minded getting wet more than he did.

The trail of puddles ended and Patton stopped.  He was soaked from head to toe, but he didn't care.  The rain had lightened but was still steady.  He turned around to look at Logan, who was still fairly dry under the umbrella.  His grin widened and he beamed at him, making Logan's blush come back.

"You know, it's going to take you a long time to dry off," Logan said as he approached Patton, moving the umbrella so it was covering them both again.  Patton just shrugged.

"It was fun, though," Patton replied.  His glasses had water all over them so Logan pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket (that had managed to stay dry) and offered it to him.

"Thank you!" Patton sang as he wiped his glasses off.  As Patton did so Logan looked down at him.  His usual fluffy hair was wet and sticking to his face.  Logan adored every single freckle that peppered Patton's face and he often found himself counting them when he was bored.

Logan rarely ever did things without thinking, but right now was an exception as before he knew it he had lifted a hand to push some hair out of Patton's face.  Patton looked up at him and smiled, handing back the handkerchief.  Logan took it and shoved it back in his pocket, but never stopped looking at Patton.

This bubbly puffball  he met a few months ago had changed him.  He had been so emotionally distant, and he had been fine with that.  Then this ray of sunshine came into his life, and now Logan was allowing himself to explore his emotions and allowing himself to experience what it was like to allow other people into his life.  He met Roman and Virgil through Patton, who he never would have become friends with otherwise.  He was allowing himself to feel what it was like to care about other people.

Before he met Patton he thought he was fine, but now he knew how wrong he was.

And Logan had no idea why he was thinking of all of this now, in the middle of the rain on the side of the road.  But seeing Patton look up at him with that smile he was now so familiar with stirred something inside him that he couldn't ignore anymore.

"God, I love you," Logan whispered as he lifted a hand to Patton's cheek.  Patton froze.

"What?" Patton squeaked, raising a hand to cover the one Logan had on his cheek.

"I- I think I'm in love with you," Logan whispered again, more tentatively.  Patton's eyes softened as he raised his other hand to Logan's own cheek.

"I love you, too," Patton whispered, stepping closer to Logan.  Logan heard a distant car and angled the umbrella so no one could see who they are, as he didn't exactly want his classmates to see him like this.  The rain gently hit their faces and right now, Logan didn't care that the rain was going to ruin his perfectly styled hair.

"May I... may I kiss you?" Logan asked, heart throbbing in his chest.  He was pretty sure he had never been so nervous in his whole life.

Patton smiled and nodded.  Logan wasted no time in leaning down and pressing his lips to Patton's own.

Logan never thought that he would experience such bliss as he felt right now.  This felt so  _right_ that Logan was mad at himself that he waited this long.  Patton removed the hand from Logan's cheek to wrap both his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.  Logan hummed happily and Logan felt Patton smile a bit.

Sadly, oxygen was a thing humans need to survive.  Logan pulled away first, gasping.  He looked down at Patton who was looking at him so softly that Logan absolutely melted.  He leaned back down and rested his forehead against Patton's, placing his hand back on Patton's cheek.

They were both soaked now, but Logan didn't care.  God, how  _could_ he care right now when everything was so perfect.

"I love you," Patton whispered.

"I love you, too," Logan replied.

Patton kissed Logan again, but it was cut short as they heard a car honk and pull over next to them.  After the two had separated, Logan had lifted the umbrella from the concealing position to see who it was, but Logan was already pretty sure he knew who it was.

"Knew it was you two," Roman smirked as he rolled down his car window.  Virgil's eyes were wide but he was smiling as he waved at Patton and Logan from the passenger seat.

"C'mon, I'll drive you the rest of the way," Roman offered.

They graciously took it, eager to get out of the rain.

"Sorry about your seats," Patton said sheepishly as he saw the puddles forming around the two of them.  Roman just waved it off.

"Not a problem, Padre."

Roman continued the conversation he was having with Virgil, pausing only to explain what was happening to Patton and Logan a couple of times.  Patton grabbed Logan's hand.  Logan looked at him and smiled and Patton smiled back.  Virgil rolled his eyes at them, but he was smiling.

Logan took a moment to look at where he was.  In a car with his three best friends in the world, all of which loved him and and who he loved back.

He looked at Patton, who he loved in a romantic sense and who _actually_ loved him that way back.

He couldn't imagine him being here a few months ago, back when all he cared about was school work and studying.

Everything was different now, and everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Requests are open on my Tumblr imlovethomassanders. If you liked this then check out my other works and thank you for reading <3


End file.
